Primeras palabras
by sheeranftsivan
Summary: Lance McClain no tenía ningún problema en cuidar un par de horas de mini Keith, después de todo, ¿qué podría salir mal al poner a una persona tan habladora y una bebé de ocho meses que empezaba a gesticular en una misma habitación? -El universo de Voltron no me pertenece-


Eran apenas las seis de la mañana de un caluroso sábado, ¿quién en su sano juicio se levantaría tan temprano un día feriado? Por supuesto, _Keef_ y para desgracia de Lance, el antiguo paladín negro lo había arrastrado a hacer lo mismo. Recordaba perfectamente como el de cabellos azabaches le había llamado la noche anterior y entre gruñidos de parte de Keith y bromas de mal gusto por parte de Lance le había explicado la situación: Keith tendría una entrevista de trabajo con Inverson y quería, no, no, _necesitaba_ que alguien cuidara de su hija.

Una sonrisa se coló en el rostro de Lance mientras dirigía su vista hacia la pequeña cuna que yacía en medio de la sala de estar, Frances Kogane era todo un regalo del cielo.

Y se preguntarán, ¿por qué entre todas las personas, Keith había dejado a su adorada primogénita bajo el cuidado de Lancey Lance? Dos palabras. _Eran vecinos._ No de esos vecinos de apartamento, no, tanto Lance como Keith vivían en el mismo edificio; uno porque le quedaría cerca de su futuro trabajo y el otro, porque eso era lo único que su miserable salario lograba pagar.

Unos pesados pero apresurados pasos hicieron que alzara la vista de la cuna y la fijara en Keith, quien salía de su cuarto para introducirse en el baño mientras hablaba, pero para ser sinceros, Lance había dejado de prestarle atención a su voz para centrarse en una pegadiza canción que se escuchaba a través de la radio.

Keith cerró la puerta de baño tras de sí mientras mantenía su vista fija en la corbata azul que intentaba desesperadamente de anudar—..., eso solo hace que se ponga huraña e hiperactiva, ¿te quedó claro, Lance?

Lance puso los ojos en blanco antes de darle un último sorbo a su taza de café, para dejarla sobre la pequeña mesa central de la sala y caminar hacia el azabache— Keith, _hermano_ , tranquilo —de un manotazo apartó las manos de Keith de su corbata, haciendo que este se quejara— No es la primera vez que cuido a un bebé, ¿sabes? ¿O quién crees que cuida de Laurence cuando May no está? —un calor reconfortante llena su pecho mientras recuerda a su pequeño retoño, quién plácidamente se había quedado dormido en su apartamento en brazos de su novia. Sonrió para dar unas palmaditas en el pecho de Keith, dándole a entender que su corbata estaba finalmente anudada.

Keith parecía dispuesto a soltar un argumento en contra de lo dicho por el antiguo paladín azul, pero simplemente suspiró y se pasó la mano por el rostro —Sería mejor si pospusiera la entrevista...

Lance lo observó detenidamente. Unas profundas y oscuras ojeras yacían bajo su rostro, había bajado un poco de peso en los últimos dos meses y su palidez no hacía más que resaltar la cicatriz que bailaba en su mejilla, Lance quiso decir algo, aunque sea una broma de mal gusto pero rápidamente se retractó, sabía que era duro.

Desde que la madre de Keith, Krolia y su esposa, Acxa, se habían embarcado en una misión para seguir reconstruyendo y fortaleciendo a la Espada de Marmora, Keith había tenido que arreglárselas con la ayuda de sus amigos para cuidar de Frances, quién para desgracia de su padre, no se la ponía para nada fácil.

Lance colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Keith para darle un fraternal apretón, estaba dispuesto a darle un par de alentadoras palabras al joven padre cuando fijó su vista en el reloj. _6:40_ — ¡Pero mira nada más la hora! —Lance se giró hacia la mesita para tomar su taza medio llena de café para ponerla entre las manos de un ceñudo Keith y corría a abrir la puerta— Corre, greñas, se te hará tarde para tu entrevista.

— Pero...

— Pero nada —le cortó Lance mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta abierta, sacándolo del apartamento—, _¡hasta la vista!_

Antes de que Keith pudiera replicar, o simplemente mencionarle a Lance que había dejado su billetera en la mesa, el ojiazul había cerrado de un portazo la puerta del apartamento en su cara. Keith suspiró antes de girarse y empezar a caminar a paso apresurado hacia el ascensor, mientras tanto, Lance había observado como el azabache se había retirado a través de la rendija de la puerta, sonrío mientras se giraba hacia la cuna y empezaba a caminar hacia esta.

Se inclinó para tomar entre sus brazos a la pequeña bebé que lo observaba con un ligero ceño en su rostro— Ahora solo somos tú y yo, preciosa —le dijo, recibiendo una ligera risa como respuesta.

 **. . .**

Lance había visto muchos bebés a lo largo de su vida, pero sin duda alguna ninguno se comparaba a la pequeña Frances. Para desgracia de ella –como tantas veces solía decirle a Keith para hacerlo molestar–, la pequeña bebé de ocho meses podía hacerse pasar por una versión femenina del antiguo paladín: su tez era ligeramente pálida, una pequeña nariz redondeada, labios rosados, grandes y penetrantes ojos azules claros, los cuales eran ligeramente cubiertos por mechones negros azulados, su rostro era en forma de corazón –al igual que el de Acxa– haciendo que sus regordetes mejillas resaltaran más, pero lo que más resultaba en Frances y lo que más llamaba la atención, eran sus orejas.

Aunque estas fuesen pequeñas, eran puntiagudas y un poco alargadas, iguales a las de su madre y su abuela, volviendo un poco obvia la existencia de sangre Galra en sus venas, aunque, a diferencia de otros bebés Galra e igual que su padre, Frances era bastante pequeña.

A Lance le encantaba hacer reír a la pequeña Kogane, pues su pequeña nariz se arrugaba y su rostro adquiría un tierno tono rosa. Cuidar de ella no era tan difícil, o al menos ese día, Lance le había dado su respectivo biberón dos veces, cambiado de pañal una vez e incluso, pudo tomarse un pequeño descanso en el sillón mientras que en la televisión se reproducía _Big Hero 6_ , la cual parecía ser la serie favorita de Frances, pero ya eran casi las dos de la tarde lo cual solo significaba una cosa: hora del baño.

 **. . .**

— Frankie, preciosa, deja de moverte.

Lance forcejeaba ligeramente con la pequeña, mientras que esta no dejaba de moverse entre sus brazos para poder zafarse de su agarre y así evitar el baño. Aunque Frances fuese pequeña, sus raíces Galra hacían que tuviese más fuerza de lo que un bebé de su edad tenía normalmente, lo cual hacía que su berrinche fuese más difícil de controlar, haciendo que Lance empezase a perder un poco la paciencia.

«El idiota de Keith pudo haberme advertido de NO darle dulces» pensó Lance mientras colocaba a duras penas a Frances en la bañera, mientras que esta lo golpeaba con sus pequeños puños, porque sí, todo había empezado desde que Lance no se había resistido a su carita de perrito mojado y había terminado dándole alrededor de cinco dulces de miel.

Para su sorpresa –y desagradado-, Frances había tomado entre sus regordetas manos el shampoo, mientras apretaba sus pequeños labios y fruncía su ceño en dirección a Lance.

— Frankie, no...

En vez de ser una advertencia, Frances lo tomó como una invitación para lanzarle el bote de shampoo a Lance en el rostro, y para desgracia de este, el recipiente se encontraba con la tapa abierta, haciendo que un poco cayera sobre sus ojos.

— _¡Puta madre!_ —Exclamó, colocando de manera instintiva sus manos en sus ojos, pero rápidamente las quitó al escuchar unos pequeños balbuceos provenir de la boca de Frances. Lance se alarmó.

— No, no, Frankie —Lance cubrió la boca de la pequeña con sus manos—, ni siquiera intentes repetir lo que tu querido tío Lancey Lance acaba de decir, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo de una manera dulce mientras apartaba sus manos de la boca de la pequeña, quien soltó una risita haciendo a Lance suspirar. «Bien» pensó, «al menos aún no sabe hablar».

Ahora solo le quedaba apaciguar el ardor de sus ojos con un poco de agua tibia y terminar –o empezar- a darle el baño a Frances para que estuviese lista para cuando Keith estuviera de vuelta.

 **. . .**

Para desgracia de Keith, la entrevista se había alargado más de lo que él hubiese deseado, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía satisfecho. Iverson le había dado la bienvenida nuevamente a Galaxy Garrison, pero esta vez como maestro suplente en el área de Astrobiología, y para su fortuna, podía apoyarse en Pidge o Hunk para que le brindasen ideas para realizar sus clases, después de todo, ambos también pertenecían al personal del Galaxy Garrison.

Estaba satisfecho consigo mismo y realmente lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era estar con su hija. Introdujo la llave a la cerradura de su apartamento para abrirse paso en el lugar— Ya estoy en casa —exclamó, dejando unas carpetas que le serian de ayuda para sus futuras clases sobre la mesita.

Keith pudo escuchar unos pasos bajando las escaleras y al alzar la vista, la vio. Instintivamente, una sonrisa se coló en su rostro mientras observaba el pequeño rostro de su hija.

El antiguo paladín empezó a caminar hacia donde Lance se encontraba con su pequeña hija en brazos, para sujetarla— Hola, cariño —los ojos azules de Frances brillaron—, ¿echaste de menos a papi? —le susurró mientras atraía a la pequeña hacia su pecho, mientras esta tomaba entre sus pequeños puños su camiseta.

— Bien —Lance había colocado sus manos sobre su cintura, mi trabajo hasta aquí está hecho. —Keith le vio agradecido.

— Gracias por cuidarla, Lance

—No tienes nada que agradecer —negó Lance, acercándose a ellos para revolver los cabellos de Frances—, siempre es un placer poder cuidar de Frankie-Francey —Keith puso los ojos en blanco pero luego sonrío y asintió.

— Dile adiós a tío Lance, cariño —Keith separó un poco de su pecho a Frances, para que esta pudiese despedirse de Lance mientras este agitaba su mano en su dirección.

— _¡Puta madre!_

Fue como si un gran barril de agua helada hubiese caído sobre los hombros y cabeza de Keith, su rostro era todo un poema mientras observaba con los ojos como platos a Frances y por otro lado, Lance maldecía internamente la existencia del shampoo.

— ¿Pero qué...?

— _¡Puta madre!_

— ¡MCCLAIN!

Lance había salido corriendo del apartamento siendo seguido por Keith, quién aun llevaba a Frances entre sus brazos. ¿El lado bueno? La pequeña Frances Kogane ya empezaba a hablar. ¿El lado malo? No había sido Keith quien le había enseñado sus primeras palabras.


End file.
